Girls vs boys
by kimco
Summary: The Amis meet a group of girls who fight for the poor, the same as them. They absolutely hate them. But who knows, this rivalry between the two groups could become love! or not. Bits of humour. Enjolras/OC, Combeferre/OC, Grantaire/OC, Gavroche/OC, Jehan/OC, Marius/Cosette. Temporary Hiatus. (I will be back)


**Summary: The Amis meet a group of girls who fight for the poor, the same as them. They absolutely hate them. But who knows, this rivalry between the two groups could become love… or not. Bits of humour. Enjolras/OC, Combeferre/OC, Grantaire/OC, Gavroche/OC, Jehan/OC, Marius/Cosette**

**Hi guys! My name is Molly. I'm using Kimis account for a little while. (She gave me permission) so this is basically my first Fanfiction.**

It was just another day at the Musian when suddenly a loud riot could be heard from outside. "What in gods name is that?" Combeferre asked. The group went into the streets to find a crowd of people gathering around in the square.

A woman wearing a blue and white dress stood on top of two crates giving a speech about equality. Enjolras looked over and raised an eyebrow. The woman spoke with the same passion he always did. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and greenish blue eyes. Suddenly police started gathering round the square. The woman shouted, "Vive La France!" the crowd chanted and cheered. That was when the police got involved and everything went hectic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later the Amis were sitting in the Musian. Enjolras didn't know why but he found that woman really attractive. Maybe it was just because she was fighting for something that he believed in but none the less, he found her beautiful…and it annoyed Enjolras so much. "Enjorlas look," Grantaire said pointing out the window, "it's the woman from the riot." The group all went over to the window and saw the woman only now she had a group with her. They were carrying banners saying 'Equality for all' and 'Vive La France'.

The group walked into the Musian. The group of women then looked at the guys, "_Bonjour monsieur. _My name is Rose," the woman from the riots stepped forward.

"_Bonjour Madame." _Enjolras said, "Sorry to be so rude but we're in the middle of a meeting so if you wouldn't mind-"

The woman laughed, "I've heard of you boys. You say you fight for the poor right? You don't do a very good job of it do you _Monsieur _Enjolras?" Enjolras jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That's the whole reason I started my own group. Never send a boy to do a woman's job."

Enjolras face was slightly red, "You little bi-"

Combeferre interrupted, "Sorry _Madame, _I do apologise for my friends' rude behaviour. We just think that you're being a bit too forward with this. I think if you just learnt to understand what we do then you'd-"

The girl standing next to her interrupted, "Forgive me for interrupting. My name's Clare. I don't mean to be rude but it seems to me that you and your group of 'Freedom fighters' have been planning more than acting and where do you expect to get in life if you only sit and watch?" Combeferre was silent. He honestly didn't know what to say. The woman who had spoken was quite short, had brown hair that was tied back neatly and a pair of glasses on. She wore a simple brown dress. Combeferre looked at her. He absolutely hated it when people interrupted him when he was speaking.

Grantaire stumbled forward, obviously not completely sober. He laughed, "And you think your group of little girls can do better than us? Ha! You girls couldn't fight a five year old let a loan run a revolution."

A woman with messy brown hair stepped up to Grantaire. "Want a bet bitch?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I'm sorry what did you say? I don't speak stupid language."

"Whore."

"Grantaire, there's no need to bring your mother into this."

"I think your face is proof that god has a sense of humour."

The woman was about to say something else but then she was cut off by another woman, "Anna, please stop before you hurt someone's feelings." The woman said, "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."

Jehan looked over to the woman, "Did you just quote Shakespeare ?"

The woman smiled, "Yes I did. My name is Bell." Bell had long black hair. She wore a strange green dress.

"Bell please don't get sappy." Rose said.

"Just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean you must be sour about everything." Bell said.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, I'd just thought I'd let you boys know that your little group is no longer required. You can all just go home." Rose said with an evil smirk. Enjolras fisted his hands by his sides and gritted his teeth. "Have a nice night boys." The group of girls left. Bell waved bye to Jehan and Jehan blushed.

As soon as they were out the door Enjolras took the bottle of wine out of Grantaires hands and drank it himself, "God I hate those girls." Enjolras said.

"Tell me about it." Combeferre said, "Did you see that Clare girl?! She completely cut me off midsentence!"

Grantaire slouched in the chair, "Man, that Anna girl is hot…too hot, I don't like her."

"Why because you've finally met your match?" Marius asked.

"Piss of Pontmercy." Grantaire said opening a new bottle of wine.

Jehan sighed, "Hey Jehan if you're thinking of that Bell girl you can forget it." Enjolras said.

Jehan looked over, "They don't seem that bad."

"Did you see that Rose? She was so…Stubborn and bossy." Enjolras said.

"Sounds kind of like you Enjolras." Grantaire commented.

Enjolras sighed, "Guys you know what this means?"

"War." They all said. Jehan sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jehan was taking is morning walk when he saw Bell on the streets writing in a book. Jehan knew he shouldn't considering the new rivalry of their two teams but he couldn't help himself. He ran over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and smiled when she saw Jehan.

"_Monsieur _Jean how nice to see you!"

"Bonjour bell, please call me Jehan."

"I find you very fascinating Jehan." Bell said with a smile.

Suddenly a man on the street began to play a piece of music on his guitar, "Music?" Bell questioned.

"If music be the food of love, play on." Jehan said.

"I see you too are a fan of Shakespeare?"

"Indeed." Jehan said, "We must go for diner some time."

"I'd love to. How's tonight?" Bell asked.

"Perfect. Shall we meet here?"

"Agreed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later that day, Rose came charging into the room and walked up to Enjolras, "You bastard!"

"What?" Enjolras said.

"You have stolen my friends' loyalty! Your little friend Jean Prouvaire has been kissing up to Bella and I don't like it!" Enjolras jaw dropped. Enjolras turned to Jehan.

"…Yeah, sorry buddy." Jehan then darted out the room before the amis killed him. Enjolras sighed.

"Jehan is a romantic, if he falls in love he falls in love you and your little group are just going to have to deal with it."

Rose huffed, "I hate you."

"Oh good then the feeling's mutual." Enjolras said with a smile. Rose walked off. Enjolras laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gavroche was walking around the streets of Paris bored as hell when suddenly a girl in a pink dress darted passed him almost knocking him over, "Hey!" He shouted. He ran after the girl. He eventually caught her by the wrist.

"Ouch! Let go!" The girl said.

"Who do you think you are? Ya almost knocked me over!"

"I don't care." The girl said.

"Well you should!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm Gavroche! I rule these areas!"

"Sure." She said sarcastically, "And I'm Marry the queen of France."

"Your name Marry?"

"Yeah. Now, apologise to me."

Gavroche looked confused, "What? I didn't do nothing!"

"Double negative meaning you did."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Just apologise."

"Why?"

"Because you grabbed me. It's rude to grab people."

Gavroche raised an eyebrow, "You almost knocked me over. You should be apologising to me!"

"Fine don't apologise. You'll just have to face the consequences." The girl skipped off.

Gavroche scratched head, "What…just happened?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued (but I'm going to America this time next week so I might not write for a while. I'm going with Kimi, Jackie and Lilly)**

**This will be like ten chapters long :)**

**Comment!**


End file.
